1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grounding mechanism and a computer system with a multi-directional grounding component, and more particularly, to a grounding mechanism and a computer system utilizing a dual-directional clip to provide electrostatic discharging protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic discharging protection of an electronic device is an important issue in use of some areas with dry weather. For example, when a user uses a notebook computer in a dry surrounding, static electricity is easily transmitted from hands of the user to electronic components disposed inside the notebook computer. As the notebook computer does not have electrostatic protecting function, the electronic components may be damaged by the static electricity. A conventional protection which disposes a conductive gasket around the electronic components for discharging the static electricity has drawbacks of long working hours, large assembly tolerance, and expensive manufacturing cost. A main board may have a short circuit, and the electronic components may be damaged due to disarticulation of the conductive gasket. Thus, design of a grounding mechanism with a simple structure for grounding the electronic device and for discharging the static electricity from the electronic device preferably is an important issue in the mechanical design industry.